


It's Just A Fond Farewell

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Hop on the pain train, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, a little bit of comfort i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Ren has to let go once again.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	It's Just A Fond Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back here if you missed me cool!! hey!! if you didn't... cool cool cool cool cool
> 
> I wanted to add this bit to Akechi's final awakening bit as seen in the P5R third semester because as always why not more pain
> 
> Massive Persona 5: The Royal SPOILERS. I've warned you twice so far, so if you comment and blame me, then... well... well then.

“So you’d known all along.”

As soon as Morgana had left the two of them in the café, Ren stood up to face Akechi.

“…I will carve my own path for myself.” He said, still refusing to look Ren in the eyes. “I refuse to accept a reality concocted by someone else, stuck under their control for the rest of my days.”

Ren’s gaze fell, because he unsure of what to say in response. Though this Akechi was different to the one that he had bonded with, which makes sense when he considered everything that had happened and how the princely detective was a façade, he couldn't possibly just let it be.

And the fact that Akechi had known all along. The fact that he had known that he wasn’t… real. That the Akechi in the real world was possibly…

“All you have to do is stick to our guns, and challenge Maruki.”

Akechi’s words were bitter, and they stung. Ren wanted to speak up in this moment, and say anything. Just _anything_ …

“…Or, are you really so spineless that you’d fold over some bullshit, trivial threat on my life?”

“…This isn’t small potatoes.” He managed. “It’s you that we’re talking about, it’s your _lif—_ ”

“It IS!”

In that instant, he turned away, and Ren noticed how he clenched his fists.

It’s typical of one Goro Akechi to clench his fists when he’s frustrated, or angry, or both even.

But he was shaking.

And there was an attempt from Akechi to hide it, where he raised the tone of his voice to be so commanding in order to ensure that people looked up at him and not elsewhere.

Ren knows this far too well. Ren knows _him_ far too well.

“Do you think I’d be happy with this? Being shown mercy now, of all times?”

_But at least…_

“I don’t want to be pitied – this isn’t something I’m debating with you!”

_…At least…_

And again, Ren looked down, unsure how to face Akechi.

_Now what?_

Because now it makes sense.

How, when he tried to hold Akechi’s hand that one time they made a necessary trip to Asakusa, he inched away.

How, when he would try to tease Akechi about the pleasant prince façade he’d put up for the most of last year, he responded with the expected snark, but at some point Ren caught Akechi deep in thought, mumbling “…not…me…” besides the tacky yellow telephone.

How, when he invited Akechi to the Jazz club that he had introduced him to last year, Akechi was far quieter than he had ever been. There was something that didn’t sit right with Ren, and when he asked if he was okay all Akechi responded with was “…I just don’t feel like myself tonight.” followed by the most unnerving ride home.

Now all the pieces have fallen into place, and Ren isn’t sure what to think.

“Your indecisiveness on the matter is essentially a betrayal of my wishes.”

The words stung his heart. It tugged at his heartstrings, and opened a dam that created an overflowing lake of anxiety and fear.

If you looked closely, you’d probably find bits of his heart there. Shattered. Left to drown.

“…I want to hear you say it aloud. What do you intend to do?”

Somehow, he knew Akechi would say this. He knew Akechi would want a sort of certain, verbal confirmation come out from him. And he would press Ren for it.

_Is this really worth it?_

“I…” Ren could only mumble, and his tone reflected the hesitance that had bloomed so proliferately in his mind.

They were both silent, and Ren’s gaze was still lingering.

The tension in the air between them was thick, as if only a knife could cut through it. The only sounds that were present in the air between them was the boiling water heater that had was turned on in the back. The TV was also still on, and it was probably a reality show airing from the riotous laughter that could be heard through even though the volume was extremely low.

“I won’t wait a moment longer. Answer me.” He said, his tone low with a touch of hostility.

And Ren just knew what he had to do. For himself, for his friends…

For Akechi, too.

“We’re stopping Maruki.”

But even though he knew that he said the right words, even though he knew that what they were doing _was_ the right thing, it still didn't stop the moment that he could hear his heart break. 

And in his mind, the moments that they had shared together the past month passed by as if you were viewing them through a kaleidoscope, but he could see that there were cracks coming from the outside in.

He pictured how his hands were ripping the memories apart. How they reached from outside of his peripheral vision, and held them so tightly that these memories couldn’t bear the pressure.

For a brief moment, there was a complete silence in his head as he was picturing it. But Akechi’s voice brought him back to reality.

“All right. I’m relieved to hear it.”

Akechi let a smile show on his face, but it wasn’t exactly one that Ren was relieved to see.

“I will never accept this form of reality. I’m done being manipulated.”

And in that moment, a genuine flash of relief in Akechi’s eyes.

“Let’s go back… to our true reality.”

And what could Ren do at that moment, but quietly reach out to hold Akechi’s hand, and he was beyond relieved when this time, the resistance from Akechi was minimal.

Instead of inching away like he had done last time, he let Ren’s fingers intertwine with his, and Ren took that moment to draw the two of them closer as he planted what might possibly be one last kiss before Ren has to return to a reality without him.

He gently caressed Akechi’s hair and tucked it behind his ear.

_One last time._

Ren planted another kiss – this time, a quick peck on Akechi’s lips, and he let go of his hand.

The two of them shared an understanding nod, and Akechi turned his back as he prepared to leave the café.

“What’s a life worth in a reality that was cooked up just to satisfy someone else?” Akechi sighed. “I say none.”

Ren was quiet as Goro continued, knowing that this is what he wants.

“We have to win this – no matter what.”

And when Akechi was out of sight, Ren could have sworn that all he could think of were questions.

As he wiped the tears away from his cheeks, all he could think of was why.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! we're all suffering together so heart emojis
> 
> the best/worst part is that its not akc fight me


End file.
